


Derek's eyebrows

by Hoechy (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Eyebrows, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Hoechy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's eyebrows and the fact he doesn't like Stiles folding them inwards. That's it. That's the one-shot.  You see Tyler's eyebrows here: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v297/Fearless_Kitty/Hoechlin-tyler-hoechlin_zps59c0c6d9.jpg - well that's what I'm talking about. A little bit of annoying/persistent!Stiles, self-conscious!Derek, horrible fluff, and speech-heaviness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek's eyebrows

Stiles rolls his thumbs over Derek's eyebrows, inwards towards his nose so that the inmost part of them parts from the rest. It looks like someone has taken some skin-coloured makeup and expertly painted a divide between a fraction of both of Derek's eyebrows and the rest, but nobody has. Those are just Derek's eyebrows. And Stiles loves them.

When Derek feels Stiles's thumbs on his face, his eyes purse and his lip begins to slightly quiver. Not worried or angrily, but slightly annoyed.

"Stiles," he says as he pulls his lips off Stiles's and opens his eyes.

Stiles doesn't budge — he just keeps his lips puckered and eyes closed as if he is expecting Derek to return.

"Stiles!" Derek repeats, more definitive this time.

"Mmmmmyesss?" Stiles answers through puckered lips.

"Stiles, open your eyes."

He does. One, at first, slowly. Then when he sees Derek's very character 'grumpy' face, he opens the other a blank expression falls across his face.

"What have I told you about playing with my eyebrows?"

Stiles pauses for a moment before his eyes dart away and his cheeks begin to blush. He knows  _exactly_ that he's done.

"Don't play with them?" He answers with a childish smile that looks innocent but is so obviously guilty.

"Yes. And what did you just do?"

"I...played with them..?"

"Yes."

Stiles goes in to rekindle the kiss, wanting to cut the conversation short, thinking it's not really that important, but Derek recoils and his eyes focus on Stiles's lips before fixating on his eyes.

"Stiles. Don't play with them, okay?" He says as he runs his thumbs in the opposite direction to that which Stiles did, so that his eyebrows look 'normal' again.

"Mmmmmoookkkaaayyy," Stiles hums.

Derek seems content with the answer because when Stiles goes in for the kiss again, he reciprocates. He goes to wrap his arms all the way around Stiles's back, which is easy considering Stiles is straddling Derek who is reclined on his grey couch.

They're getting back into the swing of things when Stiles's hands find themselves back on Derek's face, and again, his thumbs roll themselves over Derek's eyebrows separating the inwards most part from the rest.

Derek doesn't even bother pulling away before angrily mumbling Stiles's name, he just does it through the kiss:  _"Stiles!"_ He grabs Stiles's arms and holds them in front of his face.

"What?" Stiles pleads his innocence.

"What did we just speak about?"

Stiles huffs and firmly eyes Derek.

"I like them like this, Derek."

"I don't like them. They look weird."

"No, they look sexy." Stiles bites in the air in front of him and growls softly. "Not that there's anybody else here to see them, anyway. And you can't even see them so what are you worrying about?"

Derek's eyebrows furrow at the comment and Stiles immediately begins to laugh.

"You see?" Derek says as he goes to push Stiles off him.

"No no no no!" Stiles says through a chuckle as he anchors himself firmly to the couch so that he can't be pushed off and Derek can't move. "Not what I meant!" He begins to blush, again. "They just looked so cute when you do that."

" _Cute?_ "

Stiles pauses before he responds.

"Yes, Derek. Cuuuuute," he repeats. "Is there something wrong with that? Big, bad Derbear can't be cute? If that were true you wouldn't let me call you Derbear."

Derek rolls his eyes. "Well, I did ask you _not_ to call me...that...in front of everybody else and yet you insist on doing that anyway, too, Stiles."

"Guilty. But if you could read minds..." He says as he traces a finger over Derek's chest, up over his neck, until it rests on his cheek, where his gaze meets it "...You would be able to tell that even when you are angry... _everybody_ thinks you are cute and adorable."

"I'm neither cute nor adorable when I'm angry, Stiles."

Ironically, there is a subtle tone of annoyance in his voice, and Stiles has picked up on it, because he starts giggling again.

"Yes, you are. You're doing it now."

"I am not," he says through a huff.

"You sooo a–"

"Stiles, I am  _not_."

Stiles simply shakes his head and rolls his eyes. "Whatever you say... _Derbear_."

" _Stiles, I swear to g–_ " Derek goes to say, but before he gets a chance to finish, he is interrupted by Stiles's hands, which have broken free of the werewolf's grasp, and are tracing over his eyebrows, again.

"See, fixed!" Stiles says cheerily, taking his hands away to reveal 'normal' looking Derek. "Although nowhere near as sexy. Nope, definitely not."

Derek rolls his eyes, which turns into a deep inhale and exhale. A sign of defeat, perhaps?

"Fine."

"Fine? Fine what? What'cha talking about, Derek?" Stiles queries looking around the room.

"Fine, you can do it."

"I–I can... You're gonna let me?" Stiles replies, mockingly.

"On one condition," Derek announces before Stiles has a chance to get too cocky. He bites his lip. "You go back to a buzzcut."

One of Stiles's eyebrows cocks.

"You don't like my hair?" He sounds almost offended.

"No," Derek starts, "I completely and utterly despise it, just like I completely and utterly despise you." It's probably meant to be jestful, but as Derek is Derek, you wouldn't know. Luckily Stiles can, though, seeing as he is accustomed with the brooding man's ways.

"No, you love me," he retorts. "But, fine, I guess that's a deal."

Derek wants to 'seal the deal' with a kiss, but Stiles has to have a moment to reconsider it.

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait. Does this mean I can call you Dearbear in public, too?"

As soon as the last syllable drops from this mouth, they both speak a single word in unison: " _No._ "

"No," Stiles repeats. "I should've known the answer to that," he says as his head both nods and shakes at the same time.

"You really should have," Derek agrees with a growl and a smile.


End file.
